Entre la ilusión y la realidad
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: Por qué soñar no cuesta nada, sólo si olvidas vivir y te encierras en la ilusión, aquella embustera que hace ver la realidad de un modo terrible y ajeno y que te hace preferirla a ella para evadir esos momentos amargos... cortísimo One-shot


**¡Lumos! _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

¡Konichiwa! n.n Este es uno de mis primeros one-shots que llegué a escribir y que tenía botado en un borrador sin subir xD , pero ahora lo hago para compartir. Tal vez esté algo verde en cuanto a la forma de pensar que le otorgo a Daphne, pero así fueron mis inicios en redacción acerca de las hermanas Greengrass.

_"La mente funciona como un paracaídas, sólo es útil cuando se abre"_

**Albert Einstein**

* * *

Una habitación en semipenumbra, iluminada por el tenue fuego encendido en la chimenea.

Una melodía dulce y tranquila, como un vals en primavera, llena de sonidos relajantes aquella habitación.

Un libro con pasta negra de piel, abierto en el brazo de un sillón frente a aquel débil crepitar de las llamas.

Una chica, con la mirada fija en aquella danza sincronizada entre las lenguas del fuego que sobresalían de las maderas flamables. Y esa chica pensando, y esa chica imaginando. Imaginando y soñando que se encuentra en un mundo como el de sus libros, donde hay familias unidas a pesar de la adversidad, donde el mundo es bello y se convive en armonía y paz. Pero esos libros también contienen el lado "oscuro" que intenta romper con esas barreras de tranquilidad, hacer que aquellos felices seres tengan retos en realidad fuertes por superar y regresar a la normalidad acostumbrada.

Por qué soñar no cuesta nada, sólo si olvidas vivir y te encierras en la ilusión, aquella embustera que hace ver la realidad de un modo terrible y ajeno y que te hace preferirla a ella para evadir esos momentos amargos. Pero ¿acaso la vida podía ser diferente de ese modo desintegrado que ella vivía? La verdad es que por mucho que lo meditara, algunas personas corrían con la dicha de tener una vida bella, una familia unida y que demostrara un apoyo incondicional. Y también la realidad es que ella no podía afirmar que esa dicha perteneciera a su existencia. Podía tener las riquezas del mundo, la inteligencia y belleza, el porte, la distinción, la elegancia y el refinamiento; sí, porque nadie podía negar que lo tenía, pero aquel corazón que se desbordaba con alegría cuando era pequeña, se fue cerrando, lentamente con cada indiferencia, con cada regaño, con cada falta de atención que sus adinerados y ocupados padres le transmitían.

Lo único que agradecía de ellos fue que le permitieron tener una hermanita, que habría corrido con la misma suerte de abandono y olvido si ella no hubiera puesto el empeño para hacerla sentir importante y amada aunque sólo una persona fuera la que le otorgara esas atenciones. Su hermana mayor.

Al menos por ella se permitía sonreír, se permitía eliminar esa barrera de indiferencia y frialdad, por ella, era capaz de cualquier cosa; ya no era tan sólo una unión sanguínea, implicaba algo más profundo e intangible que aunque entre ellas nunca se mencionaba a menudo, sabían que existía. El amor entre hermanas.

Un sonido de aparición rompió el encanto que estaba en aquella habitación. Aquella chica que soñaba solitariamente que era diferente su realidad. Su elfina Juine le informaba que la comida estaba servida y que ambos padres ya estaban en el comedor. La elfina se permitió acariciar con suavidad las hebras chocolate de su dueña, de su pequeña niña que quería, la entendía y si estuviera en sus manos, habría hecho algo ya para dejar de verla así. Una traviesa lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica y se permitió sonreír a aquella elfina que tanto quería también, la única que desde pequeña no la abandonó.

Con otro sonido, la elfina desapareció y ella miró por última vez el crepitar del fuego. Con una furia inusitada se limpió la lágrima que se permitió escapar de aquellos ojos como zafiros y dejó caer a un lado aquel libro que la sumergió en tanto dramatismo. Las cosas eran como hasta ahora se presentaban, las aceptaría y no dejaría que algo la detuviera, las cambiaría si le convenía o las desecharía si no le servían. Unos pasos solitarios retumbaron con la música de fondo, una puerta que se abría y cerraba, una melodía que acababa y unas llamas que se extinguían.

* * *

Bastante corto, pero, considero yo, una forma de ver la otra cara de la moneda y que muchas veces, no es notada por la mayoría, juzgando antes de conocer a las personas.

Me despido, ¡sayonara!

**_"Travesura realizada"_, ¡Nox!**


End file.
